True Love 1/?
by Bluelily
Summary: This story has been revised. You have to read to undertsand this.


  
True Love  
Written By: Bluelily  
  
  
I have not really written must in the last few days because, I didn't feel  
I was doing much. After, I got an e-mail form Samatha  
Reddy. I began to feel a need to revise all my stores Because the fact is  
they really need to be edited. So, all my other stories  
have been rewritten. That means I have added more structure to it. Thanks  
again, Samatha for the help. I really don't know  
what I am going to do with this story. I just will have to make it up as I  
go. I am using the North American names story.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters copyright © Naoko  
Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei Animation, Co., Ltd  
and the English adaptation is copyright © 1995 DIC productions, LP.  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Days  
Time: Night  
Place: Juuban District of Tokyo  
  
Crystal like rain poured down from the sky, as cold winds of February  
played with the tree branches of cherry blossom trees.  
Love seemed like a lot chose in her life at the moment. Loosing love to  
evil and then to feelings that she thought were she  
thought would never come. The future said it they would be happy and never  
fall out of love with each other. Now, it was falling  
apart at the seam. Remembering the kiss and stolen touches at the Sailor  
Senshi meetings, email and phone calls, seemed  
to mean nothing know that the love was died. It only took a moment for the  
love to be lost to the tears of tomorrow.  
  
She walked away from the light of the his apartment complex. As she look at  
his apartment to see if the lights were on, she  
found that they were. Only moment ago, she said good - bye to the warm arms  
of her love forever. And now to the cold arms of the  
nigh, Her friends were there, but what of true love. It seemed only a  
dream, that had spanned so many years. She walked on  
now for what seemed like hours on end. It had only be three minutes sense  
the last tears she said she wouldn't shed for him  
fall from her cheeks. The wind began to get stronger and the rain poured  
lightly. Putting her umbrella up and running to  
a shaded porch.  
  
She had to call Lita and tell her she would be late for the slumber party  
at Lita's apartment. Serana had grow up in the technology  
age of the 21st century. On the advance of her mother, she bought a cell  
phone. She had all the scout numbers on speed dial.  
As she pressed the button for Lits's number, the phone ring about three  
time. Someone finally answered the phone, a very  
uptight voice answered, Raye. " Hey, Mean Queen, let me speak to Lita, ok.  
I don't have time to agree I need to talk to her  
know, ok. " She said it fast and plain so that Raye could hear her. Raye  
was silent for a moment and said that Lita was at  
her house waiting for her to get home. Saying their good - byes she hung up  
and called the house, only to get her  
brother. They fought for about 2 minutes, before he give the phone to Lita.  
  
The next thing she know it she was talking to her green eyed friend once  
again. She told her that she was on her way to the  
apartment and she need to talk to her about something. Lita sighed and said  
she had her bags in the car and was on her way  
back to the apartment al well. Lita did ask her were she was she wanted to  
pick her up. Serana said she would be at the  
Game Crown Center helping Andrew close up for the night. He had helped her  
with her game skills over the years and this  
was the only way she know that she could re pay him. Lita still liked  
Andrew even though he had a girlfriend, who was still  
in Africa. She said her good bye and almost hang - up on when Serana's  
mother said that she wanted her to call her when she  
got there. He father wanted to say something about no boys, but her mother  
said good bye before he could. That was  
her mother, always some one she could count on. She ran the rest of the way  
to the Game Crown Center, before the  
weather got any harder on her.  
  
When she got their Andrew was waiting for her . He had changed, getting a  
masters in medical field. But, he want to get some  
extra training at the locate hospital. So, he took class at night and  
worked in the morning and the afternoon sometimes.  
As she helped him clean up, they talked about old times and the way that  
they both had changed in that last three years.  
Serana had just got out of high school last year and her and the scout were  
taking some time off. Going to community college  
to offset the cost of a real college. They wanted to get a better  
understand of the fields they wanted to go into.  
  
As Serana and Andrew were laughing about the old time, they heard a knock  
on the door of the store. Looking toward the window,  
they saw a smiling Lita waving. Andrew let her in, she started to blush as  
he touch her hand get her out of the rain. He smiled  
and lead her into the Game Crown Arcade. He soon told them that he had to  
get some papers out of his office before he closed up.  
Lita was just starring at him as he walked away. She heard Serana start to  
laugh and turned around. She was not laughing,  
but almost crying. Lita with worry in her eyes as she held the keys to her  
Red Sunfire Convertible. It really belongs to  
Haruka, but she always wanted one. Serana folded her hands and began to  
get sweaty palms which she wiped on he pink  
capri's. '' Lita, this always happens when I feel like my life is actually  
making sense. Then here comes a moment when he says  
that he wants space and he needs me to grow up. It has been five years, we  
have been together and now he wants to say, I need  
my space and you need to grow up without me. " She looked at her friend who  
looked at her sadly. Lita know the pain that  
Serana was feeling, she herself know of the pain of love. Not wanting to  
cry she got up and walk to the window and to look  
out at the moon. The rain was falling harder by he moment. Her daydream of  
a happy life faded as she looked out at the water. Her  
thought were interrupted by Andrew.  
  
As she turned she show Andrew giving Lita some dolls. She walked over and  
sk what are the dolls for. " Well, sense you girls  
are such fans of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. I thought you guys  
would like them. Enjoy. I have to stay a little  
longer, you can stay a play a little longer, if you like." He looked at  
Serana and walked up to her and gave her a hug. "  
You are the best Serena. If I ever need someone I will call on you. ", he  
kissed her on the forehead, and smiled when  
she blushed. He did the same to Lita, but said instead. " You are the best  
Lita never change. I have always wanted to  
tell you that .", he kissed her on the forehead, too. They walked with him  
toward the door and they both gave have him  
a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was the one who blushed this time. They  
said, " Good bye.", Lita and Serana left to  
the hard winds of the night.  
  
When Lita finally got the car in gear and was on the road she said to a  
quiet friend on her right, " I know you are going  
through allot, but as your friend and protector I went you to enjoy your  
weekend at my apartment. When you think that  
your ready we can talk about what happened, ok. " All Serana did was smile  
and say, " OK .", what seemed like  
forever was only about ten minutes. As they pulled up to the parking lot,  
to their dismay they were greeted by the  
Mina and Amy were most have been on a sugar high, because they were  
bouncing everywhere. Helping them get  
the bags from the car. They had to move fast because of the rain, which was  
beginning to pour down harder then  
before. When the half wet Sailor Senshi got to the apartment. Their was a  
long line of hugging and hello , some  
smiles, too. Looking around she saw that the outer senshi was not their.  
Looking at Lita for an answer, " They will  
be here in an hour. Mirchru had to check the house. Plus Setsuna had to go  
get some videos that Mina want  
us to watch, tonight. " Serana looked at the rest of the scout who were  
cooking at the dolls Andrew give them.  
Mina doll looked like her all right and so did Amy, Raye, Lita, and Serana  
' s doll.  
  
All was quiet as the girls got dressed for bed. Mina was so excited that  
she jump up and down, until Lita looked at  
her with a frown. All of them were living alone or ether about to get  
apartment. Mina had a album that was coming  
out in a year. She had gotten her dream job, but studied Greek History on  
the side. Lita had taken cook classes  
and was about to open her restaurant in two weeks. Raye was know the Head  
of the Cherry Hill Temple, but her  
grandfather, still teach their. Amy is know training at the hospital with  
her mother. And Serana is into manga,  
she is the assistant market manger for a company that produces anime and  
manga the side she goes to college.  
Mirchru has her own entailment business, which Mina is a part of. Haruka is  
a famous driving star that has won the  
DAYTON 500 twice in his three year career. Hotaru is studying with Setsuna  
as her labs, they do research for  
the police and such. ( This may seem to wrong , but in my opinion it works  
for the story line. And for those you who  
want to know Darien works as a doctor at he hospital were Amy and her  
mother work. )  
  
The quiet night air blew in the apartment as the girls talk and waited for  
the others to come. Everyone was laugh,  
expect Lita and Serana. Who sit at the edge of the couch and smiled a  
little to at least look like she was  
having fun. Lita walked over to sit by her lonely friend and smiled,  
"Serana look you promised that you wouldn't let  
what happened get in the way of having fun and here you are know crying  
again or almost about to cry .", she spoke in  
whisper so that the others couldn't hear but they did. All of them began to  
sit by her and smile up at her, she look  
away trying not to cry. " Are you ok Serana, he did it again ? ' , all of  
the girls said, but not Lita. "We are here for you,  
and we love you Meatball Head. " Looking up she saw a crying Raye, but why  
was she crying for her. " Don't cry Raye. " ,  
wiping the tears away with the tissue that Lita handed her. " I don't want  
you all to suffer because me and Darien are over,  
ok. Me and him need time apart. I promise that I will tell all of you about  
the Mean Queen is making me start to cry.  
" They all laughed as Raye throw a pillow at Serana head. Someone yelled  
pillow fight and then it was on.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Cold winds and loneliness filled the space so perfectly. Moments passed  
before the light of the moon passed over the figure  
of the lonely thoughts. Flashes of the evening events played again and  
again. Feeling still burning strong, but gone like a  
flash of light. Lost was he in the picture of this angel that no longer  
know that she was really his one and only.  
That night he had done everything in his will to not let go of her. She was  
in his arms, but never truly in his view, only in his dreams.  
His mind wandering away from that moment to what he a waited him then.  
Nothing, but a empty apartment. To grow without him  
being in her way, to breath with out fear of loosing him. The need was only  
the beginning as the thunder of his deeds that haunted  
the his every dream and thought of love.  
  
The stars string the sky as wishes were cast from the hearts of the star  
children. Above the wishes laid a brokering high light that  
made rain fall on the cold breeze. Heart fueled with emotions for someone  
that only she wanted. Covering a rose with her hand.  
Pulling the petals from the stem and throwing them in the air. They landed  
slowly in the lake. Looking at what she had made, her  
heart stopped. The petals made a picture of a woman and a man embracing.  
She know that one of them was her warrior, but the  
other was only know by a single petal of a crescent moon.  
  
The water began to splash as a figure formed by ribbons of water forming a  
body. When the water was calm, their stood a figure of  
red velvet and rose woven into her blond hair. Her crescent moon shined as  
she step on the petals of roses that appeared before  
her feet.. Princess Fireball look in amazement as she saw this woman step  
closer to her. The figure was really Serana, but why  
was she here. and not on earth. Her hair was up in a french twist with  
roses holding it in place. A silk cloth of a red fabric wrapped  
around her body. Stopping in front of the princess., her crescent moon  
changed in to a heart and glowed like the crescent moon  
had done so many time..  
  
I like to end my stories with a unquestionable ending. Chapter 2 is coming  
soon. You just have to read on to find out what happens.  
Send flames, comments, or thoughts to Bluelily00@hotmail.com.  
  



End file.
